disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Tower Challenge Event FAQ
|subtitle = 'Frequently Asked Questions' }} How can I participate in The Tower Challenge? To take part in The Tower Challenge, you must first unlock California Screamin' and get Pirate Mickey! How long are The Tower Challenge rewards available? Tower Challenge rewards are only available throughout the duration of the challenge. The time remaining for the event is displayed in the Challenge Hub found in the bottom-middle section of the screen. Participating in the challenge is the best and easiest way to obtain this content, so get it while you can! How do I progress during The Tower Challenge? Send up to five characters at a time to challenge Maleficent's Tower. Once these Characters have finished their challenge, they'll return with Event Points and Maleficent Coins. Event Points will help you defeat Maleficent's Tower. How do I collect and use currency for The Tower Challenge? Maleficent Coins can be earned by sending your Characters to "Challenge the Tower," reaching some Event Point milestones, completing certain special quests and activities, or by tapping creatures or cursed Attractions in your Kingdom. Exchange your Maleficent Coins for unique rewards that unlock during the challenge! How do I earn Event Points and what do they do? Event Points can be earned by sending Characters to "Challenge the Tower." Earning points will advance your progress and earn you rewards in the process. Compete for the most points in a Chapter with other players to earn leaderboard rewards. Why can't I send some Characters to Challenge the Tower? The Characters you choose must come from the Collection listed on each of the Character Slots. Collections and the Featured Character will change between each Chapter. I recently sent a Character to Challenge the Tower. Why can't I send that Character again? Challenging the Tower takes a lot out of your characters! When a Character returns from challenging the Tower, they will be tired and can't be sent again until they are rested. All tired Characters will become rested and ready to Challenge the Tower again every day at 15:00 GMT. If you have any Refresh Items, you can these to re-energize a character and allow them to challenge the tower immediately. Note that the Featured Character never tires, and can always be used immediately! How do I get Refresh Items? Refresh Items can be earned by completing certain limited-time quests and activities. What are the purple quests in my quest log? The purple quests in the quest log are special limited-time quests based around the Featured collection for the current chapter. Complete them while you can, since they are only available for the duration of the event! Remember, completing these can get you free Refresh Items! Why have some of my Attractions turned purple? These Attractions have been cursed by Maleficent! Tap several times to clear the curse and earn some Maleficent Coins, which will also let you use the Attractions normally. Your Attractions will still work towards producing magic, but you won't be able to move them or collect from them until you lift the curse! I missed one of the chapters of The Tower Challenge! Can I still participate in the challenge? Yes! Each chapter has its own leaderboard and set of rewards to work towards, and you can earn Maleficent Coins for the entire challenge that can be exchanged for unique rewards. How do I earn the Tokens to unlock a character? Maleficent Coins earned during the Challenge can be exchanged for character Tokens. From the Challenge hub, tap on the shop icon to check Token requirements. To the right, you can scroll through the shop and exchange your Coins for individual Tokens. Why can't I exchange my Coins for certain rewards, like some Tokens? Some rewards are locked until a later chapter has started. Keep playing until the chapter begins and these rewards will unlock. Rewards for past chapters will stay available for the entire challenge. Category:The Tower Challenge Events Category:Update 20 Category:Update 22 Category:Update 24 Category:Update 26 Category:Update 28 Category:Update 30